theodoretugboatfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1
The first season of Theodore Tugboat began airing in 1993. It had 20 episodes, all narrated by Denny Doherty. Episodes Characters * Theodore * Emily * George * Foduck * Hank * The Dispatcher * Tex * Benjamin Bridge * R. Boat * Pearl * Petra * Bonavista * Northumberland * Julia * Inverness * Phillip and Filmore * Rebecca * Queen Stephanie * Bluenose * Elo Echo * The Children * The Sea Monster * William B. (does not speak) * Donald Dock (does not speak) * The Grain Ship (does not speak) *Lilly (does not speak) *Bedford (does not speak) * Blankston (does not speak) *Margaree Pride (does not speak) *Olympia (does not speak) * Chimey (does not speak) *Bobby(does not speak) *Owan (does not speak) *Kamel (does not speak) *Kirby (does not speak) *Barrington (does not speak) *The Flat Eyed Coast Guard Ship (cameo) *Bingham (cameo) *Blandford (named under Blankston's model) *Icebreaker Inverness (mentioned) Trivia * This season marks the first of a couple things: ** The first season of the Theodore Tugboat series. * This was also the only season of several things: ** This is the only season in which Tex appears. ** The only season with model human characters in a couple of episodes ** The only season dubbed in French ** Several episodes are out of production order (i.e. Best Friends was slated to appear after Theodore and the Big Harbour) Also, Theodore and the Pirate should have been produced in Season 1, but instead it was aired in season 3. ** This season was notable for having the early models of the tugboats: They had masked faces the space over the mouths would often have a line on the side if you look at the characters in the right angle, some of the faces had crescent eyes and their names were painted in a yellowish colour. Also, Foduck has his hat covering his eyebrows. Watch File:Theodore Tugboat 1x01 Theodore and Big the Oil Rig-1 File:Theodore Tugboat-Theodore And The Homesick Rowboat-3 File:Theodore Tugboat-The Dark And Scary Cove-2 File:Foduck The Vigilant-1 Theodore Tugboat-Different Strokes, Different Boats File:Theodore Tugboat-Hank And The Mermaid-0 File:Theodore Tugboat 1x07 True Blue Friends File:Theodore Tugboat-Bumper Buddies-1493657237 File:Theodore Tugboat Theodore & the Welcome better quality-0 File:Theodore Tugboat Theodore the Vegetable better quality-0 File:Theodore Tugboat The Day Ice Came to the Harbour better quality-0 File:Theodore Tugboat - Theodore's Bad Dream (CBC BROADCAST) File:Theodore Tugboat Theodore Buttons On better quality File:Theodore Tugboat Theodore & the Queen better quality-0 File:Theodore Tugboat Theodore & the Bluenose-0 File:Theodore Tugboat Is Anybody Listening? better quality-0 File:Theodore Tugboat The Great Harbour Clean-Up Contest File:Theodore Tugboat George Buzzes the Dock-0 File:Theodore Tugboat Best Friends-0 File:Theodore Tugboat Theodore & the Big Harbour better quality-0 in Other Languages Danish Slæbebåden Theodor-Theodor og Boreplatformen (Theodore & The Big Oil Rig-Danish) Slæbebåden Theodor-Theodor og Robåden der Havde Hjemve (Theodore & The Homesick Rowboat- Danish) Dutch Theodoor Sleepboot-Theodoor & Het Olie Platform (Theodore And The Big Oil Rig-Dutch) Theodoor Sleepboot-De Enge Donkere Inham (The Dark And Scary Cove-Dutch)-0 Theodoor Sleepboot-Waakzame Foduck (Foduck The Vigilant-Dutch)-0 Theodoor Sleepboot-Leder Zijn Eigen Manier (Different Strokes, Different Boats-Dutch) Theodoor Sleepboot-Het Geheim (True Blue Friends-Dutch) Theodoor Sleepboot-Botsmaatjes (Bumper Buddies-Dutch)-0 Theodoor Sleepboot-De Verwelkoming (Theodore And The Welcome-Dutch)-0 Finnish Teodor Pikku Hinaaja • Öljynporauslautta Teodor Pikku Hinaaja • Koti-Ikävä Pelottava Luoto French Théodore et la Plate-forme de Forage - Theodore Tugboat Une Crique Sombre et Effrayante - Theodore Tugboat À Chacun sa Méthode - Theodore Tugboat Norwegian Taubåten Theodor-Theodor og Boreplattformen (Theodore & The Big Oil Rig-Norwegian) Taubåten Theodor-Theodor og Robåten med Hjemlengse (Theodore & The Homesick Rowboat- Norwegian) Taubåten Theodor- Den mørke og nifse bukta (The Dark And Scary Cove-Norwegian) Swedish Bosse Bogserbåt-Oljeplattformen (Theodore & The Big Oil Rig-Swedish) Bosse Bogserbåt-Hemlängtan (Theodore & The Homesick Rowboat-Swedish) Bosse Bogserbåt - Krokodilgrottan Category:Television Series